Bernard Tiphaine
thumb|190px|Bernard Tiphaine Bernard Tiphaine est un acteur et directeur artistique français. Pratiquant également le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de Christopher Walken, Chuck Norris et Donald Sutherland, ainsi que l'une des voix de James Caan, Stacy Keach, Jeremy Irons, Tom Skerritt, Elliott Gould et Barry Bostwick. Actif au sein de l'animation, il est notamment la voix française du Dr. Finkelstein dans L'Étrange Noël de monsieur Jack, de Jean-Roger Cornichon dans Les Razmoket et de Bender dans Futurama. Biographie Théâtre * 1962 : Les Oiseaux rares de Renée Hoste, mise en scène Alfred Pasquali, théâtre Montparnasse * 1968 : Notre petite ville de Thornton Wilder, mise en scène Raymond Rouleau, théâtre Hébertot * 1969 : Le monde est ce qu'il est d'Alberto Moravia, mise en scène Pierre Franck, théâtre des Célestins, théâtre de l'Œuvre * 1971 : Boeing Boeing de Marc Camoletti, mise en scène Christian-Gérard, Comédie-Caumartin : Robert * 1972 : Folie douce de Jean-Jacques Bricaire et Maurice Lasaygues, mise en scène Michel Roux, théâtre Marigny * 1974 : Le Sexe faible d'Édouard Bourdet, mise en scène Jean-Laurent Cochet, théâtre de l'Athénée * 1974 : Le Siècle des lumières de Claude Brulé, mise en scène Jean-Laurent Cochet, théâtre du Palais-Royal * 1975 : Le Chasseur français de Boris Vian, mise en scène Pierre Perroux, théâtre Présent * 1976 : L'École des cocottes de Paul Armont et Marcel Gerbidon, mise en scène Jacques Ardouin, théâtre Hébertot * 1977 : Le Sexe faible d'Édouard Bourdet, mise en scène Jean Meyer, théâtre des Célestins * 1978 : Le Colonel Chabert d'après Honoré de Balzac, mise en scène Jean Meyer, théâtre des Célestins Filmographie Cinéma * 1963 : Le Feu follet de Louis Malle : Milou * 1964 : La Difficulté d'être infidèle de Bernard Toublanc-Michel : Olivier * 1965 : Le Coup de grâce de Jean Cayrol et Claude Durand : Mario * 1965 : La Dame de pique de Léonard Keigel : Tomsky * 1966 : La Seconde Vérité de Christian-Jaque : Vaden * 1967 : Deux billets pour Mexico de Christian-Jaque : Julien * 1969 : La Maison de campagne de Jean Girault : Louis-Philippe de Moncontour * 1970 : Céleste de Michel Gast : un barbouze * 1973 : Un officier de police sans importance de Jean Larriaga : un policier * 1976 : La situation est grave... mais pas désespérée de Jacques Besnard * 1979 : Je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette de Jean Yanne * 1981 : Madame Claude 2 de François Mimet : Robert Télévision * 1961 : Le Rouge et le Noir de Pierre Cardinal : Norbert de La Mole * 1966 : Les Compagnons de Jéhu de Michel Drach * 1967 : Salle de Jean Dewever et Robert Guez * 1968 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes, épisode Les Enfants du faubourg de Claude Loursais * 1970 : Au théâtre ce soir : Dix petits nègres d'Agatha Christie, mise en scène Raymond Gérôme, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1972 : Au théâtre ce soir : Folie douce de Jean-Jacques Bricaire et Maurice Lasaygues, mise en scène Michel Roux, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, Théâtre Marigny * 1973 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes : Meurtre par intérim de Claude Loursais *1973 : Les deux maîtresses d'après Alfred de Musset : Valentin Moreuil * 1974 : Au théâtre ce soir : : Le Sexe faible d'Édouard Bourdet, mise en scène Jacques Charon, réalisation Georges Folgoas, Théâtre Marigny * 1974 : Entre toutes les femmes de Maurice Cazeneuve * 1974 : Le deuil sied à Électre d'Eugene O'Neill, réalisation de Maurice Cazeneuve : Adam Brant * 1976 : Les Douze Légionnaires de Bernard Borderie * 1977 : Au théâtre ce soir : Les Choutes de Pierre Barillet et Jean-Pierre Grédy, mise en scène Michel Roux, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1977 : Au théâtre ce soir : L'École des cocottes de Paul Armont et Marcel Gerbidon, mise en scène Jacques Ardouin, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1978 : Au théâtre ce soir :Le Colonel Chabert d'après Honoré de Balzac, mise en scène Jean Meyer, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1980 : Au théâtre ce soir : Danse sans musique de Richard Puydorat et Albert Gray d'après Peter Cheyney, mise en scène René Clermont, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1980 : Les Faucheurs de marguerites de Marcel Camus * 1984 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes, épisode La Quadrature des cercles de Jean-Pierre Richard Voxographie Cinéma Films * Christopher Walken dans : (34 films) ** La Porte du paradis (1980) : Nathan D. Champion ** Brainstorm (1983) : Dr. Michael Anthony Brace ** Dead Zone (1983) : Johnny Smith ** Dangereusement vôtre (1985) : Max Zorin ** Comme un chien enragé (1986) : Brad Whitewood Sr. ** Biloxi Blues (1988) : le sergent Merwin J. Toomey ** Hollywood Mistress (1992) : Warren Zell ** Wayne's World 2 (1993) : Bobby Cahn ** Dernières heures à Denver (1995) : "Le manipulateur" ** Meurtre en suspens (1995) : M. Smith ** Touch (1997) : Bill Hill ** Excess Baggage (1997) : Raymond Perkins ** La Souris (1997) : Caeser, l'exterminateur ** The Prophecy 3: The Ascent (2000) : Gabriel ** Les Opportunistes (2000) : Victor "Vic" Kelly ** Joe La Crasse (2001) : Clem ** Couple de stars (2001) : Hal Weidmann ** L'Affaire du collier (2001) : Cagliostro ** L'Amour, six pieds sous terre (2002) : Frank Featherbed ** Les Country Bears (2002) : Reed Thimple ** Amours troubles (2003) : détective Stanley Jacobellis ** Kangourou Jack (2003) : Sal Maggio ** Bienvenue dans la jungle (2003) : Travis ** Envy (2004) : J-Man ** Man on Fire (2004) : Rayburn ** Et l'homme créa la femme (2004) : Mike Willington ** Click : Télécommandez votre vie (2006) : Morty ** Man of the Year (2006) : Jack Menken ** Irish Gangster (2011) : Alex Birns ** Sept psychopathes (2012) : Hans ** Jersey Boys (2014) : Angelo « Citation|Gyp » DeCarlo ** Joe La Crasse 2 : Un bon gros loser (2015) : Clem ** One More Time (2015) : Paul Lombard ** Eddie the Eagle (2016) : Warren Sharp ** Ma vie de chat (2016) : Felix Purrkins ** Mon âme sœur (2018) : Myron * Donald Sutherland dans : (26 films) ** Crackers (1984) : Weslake ** Le Carrefour des Innocents (1989) : Dr. Charles Loftis ** Une saison blanche et sèche (1989) : Ben du Toit ** Six degrés de séparation (1993) : John Flanders Kettridge ** Free Money (1998)''Doublé seulement en 2006. : Juge Rolf Rausenberg ** ''Virus (1999) : Capitaine Robert Everton ** L'Art de la guerre (2000) : Douglas Thomas ** 1943 l'ultime révolte (2001) : Adam Czerniaków ** L'Affaire des cinq lunes (2003) : juge Rosario Saracini ** Braquage à l'italienne (2003) : John Bridger ** Des gens impitoyables (2005) : Ogden C. Osborne ** Orgueil et Préjugés (2005) : M. Bennett ** American Haunting (2005)Sauf diffusion sur Netflix, doublé par Patrick Descamps. : John Bell ** Demande à la poussière (2006) : Hellfrick ** À cœur ouvert (2007) : le juge Raines ** L'Amour de l'or (2008) : Nigel Honeycutt ** L'Aigle de la Neuvième Légion (2011) : Aquila ** Comment tuer son boss ? (2011) : Jack Pellit ** Le Flingueur (2011) : Harry McKenna ** Hunger Games (2012) : président Snow ** Hunger Games : L'Embrasement (2013) : président Snow ** The Best Offer (2013) : Billy ** The Calling (2014) : père Price ** Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 1 (2014) : président Snow ** Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 2 (2015) : président Snow ** Forsaken (2015) : le révérend Clayton * James Caan dans : (23 films) ** Objectif Lune (1968) : Lee Stegler ** Le Parrain (1972) : Santino « Sonny » Corleone (1er doublage) ** La Chasse aux dollars (1973) : Dick Kanipsia ** Le Parrain 2 (1974) : Sonny Corleone (1er doublage) ** Funny Lady (1975) : Billy Rose ** Rollerball (1975) : Jonathan E. ** Tueur d'élite (1975) : Mike Loken ** Un pont trop loin (1977) : le sergent Eddie Dohun ** Le Souffle de la tempête (1978) : Frank « Citation|Buck » Athearn ** L'Impossible Témoin (1980) : Thomas Hacklin Jr. ** Le Solitaire (1981) : Frank ** Jardins de pierre (1987) : Clell Hazard ** Futur immédiat, Los Angeles 1991 (1988) : Matthew Sykes ** Misery (1990) : Paul Sheldon ** Flesh and Bone (1993) : Roy Sweeney ** Grand Nord (1996) : Sean McLennon ** Way of the Gun (2000) : Joe Sarno ** City of Ghosts (2002) : Marvin ** Jericho Mansions (2003) : Leonard Grey ** Elfe (2003) : Walter ** New York, I Love You (2008) : M. Riccoli ** Braquage à New York (2010) : Max Saltzman ** Crazy Dad (2012) : père McNally * Chuck Norris dans : (21 films) ** La Fureur du dragon (1972)''2e doublage, 2002. : Colt ** ''Les Casseurs (1977) : John David "J.D." Dawes ** La Fureur du juste (1980) : Scott James ** Dent pour dent (1981) : Sean Kane ** Œil pour œil (1983) : J.J. McQuade ** Portés disparus (1984) : James Braddock ** Portés disparus 2 (1985) : James Braddock ** Invasion U.S.A. (1985) : Matt Hunter ** Delta Force (1986) : Scott McCoy ** Le Temple d'or (1986) : Max Donigan ** Portés disparus 3 (1988) : James Braddock ** Héros (1988) : Danny O'Brien ** Delta Force 2 (1990) : Scott McCoy ** L'Arme secrète (1991) : Garrett/Grogan ** Sidekicks (1992) : lui-même ** Hellbound (1994) : Frank Shatter ** Chien d'élite (1995) : Jack Wilder ** L'Esprit de la forêt (1996) : Jeremiah McKenna (version TV) ** Dodgeball ! Même pas mal ! (2004) : lui-même ** Le Sang du diamant (2005) : John Shepherd ** Expendables 2 : Unité spéciale (2012) : Booker * Jeremy Irons dans : (9 films) ** Le Mystère von Bülow (1990) : Claus von Bülow ** Fatale (1992) : Stephen Fleming ** Une journée en enfer (1995) : Simon Peter Gruber ** La Panthère rose 2 (2009) : Alonso Avelladena ** Margin Call (2011) : John Tuld ** High-Rise (2015) : Anthony Royal ** Batman v Superman : L'Aube de la Justice (2016) : Alfred Pennyworth ** Assassin's Creed (2016) : Alan Rikkin ** Justice League (2017) : Alfred Pennyworth * Warren Beatty dans : (8 films) ** Reds (1981) : John Silas Reed ** Ishtar (1987) : Lyle Rogers ** Dick Tracy (1990) : Dick Tracy ** In Bed with Madonna (1991) : lui-même ** Bugsy (1991) : Bugsy Siegel ** Bulworth (1998) : Jay Billington Bulworth ** Potins mondains et amnésies partielles (2001) : Porter Stoddard ** L'Exception à la règle (2016) : Howard Hughes * Kris Kristofferson dans : (8 films) ** Blade (1998) : Abraham Whistler ** Blade 2 (2002) : Abraham Whistler ** Blade: Trinity (2004) : Abraham Whistler ** Les Copains des neiges (2008) : Talon (voix) ** Points de rupture (2008) : Randall ** Ce que pensent les hommes (2009) : Ken Murphy ** Bloodworth (2010) : E. F. Bloodworth ** L'Incroyable Histoire de Winter le dauphin 2 (2014) : Reed Haskett * Harry Dean Stanton dans : (7 films) ** De l'or pour les braves (1970) : Willard ** Slam Dance (1987) : Benjamin Smiley ** She's So Lovely (1997) : Tony 'Shorty' Russo ** The Pledge (2001) : Floyd Cage ** This Must Be the Place (2011) : Robert Plath ** Avengers (2012) : le gardien du hangar détruit ** Le Dernier Rempart (2013) : le fermier * Dennis Hopper dans : (7 films) ** Une trop belle cible (1990) : Milo ** Search and Destroy (1995) : Dr. Luther Waxling ** Basquiat (1996) : Bruno Bischofberger ** |Jesus' Son (1999) : Bill ** Coup de maître (2000) : Gianni Ponti ** Les Hommes de main (2001) : Benny Chains ** Alpha et Oméga (2010) : Tony (voix) * John Hurt dans : (6 films) ** La Nuit de l'évasion (1982) : Peter Strelzyk ** Partners (1982) : Kerwin ** 1984 (1984) : Winston Smith ** Dead Man (1995) : John Scholfield ** Brighton Rock (2010) : Phil Corkery ** Les Immortels (2011) : le vieil homme * Harvey Keitel dans : (6 films) ** Une nuit en enfer (1996) : Jacob Fuller ** Petits meurtres entre nous (1996) : George ** Cop Land (1997) : Ray Donlan ** Benjamin Gates et le Trésor des Templiers (2004) : Peter Sadusky ** Benjamin Gates et le Livre des secrets (2007) : Peter Sadusky ** Le Congrès (2013) : Al * Elliott Gould dans : (6 films) ** Ocean's Eleven (2001) : Reuben Tishkoff ** Ocean's Twelve (2004) : Reuben Tishkoff ** Ocean's Thirteen (2007) : Reuben Tishkoff ** Contagion (2011) : Dr. Ian Sussman ** Le Noël de mes rêves (2012) : Sam Finkelstein ** Ocean's 8 (2018) : Reuben Tishkoff (caméo non crédité) * Peter Fonda dans : (5 films) ** Easy Rider (1969) : Wyatt ** Les Mercenaires (1976) : Mike Bradley ** L'Or de la vie (1997) : Ulee Jackson ** Bande de sauvages (2007) : Damien Blade ** Les Anges de Boston 2 (2009) : The Roman * Scott Glenn dans : (5 films) ** Training Day (2001) : Roger ** Écrire pour exister (2007) : Steve Gruwell ** W. : L'Improbable Président (2008) : Donald Rumsfeld ** Sucker Punch (2011) : le Sage ** Paperboy (2012) : W.W. Jansen * Stacy Keach dans : (5 films) ** Chicago Overcoat (2009) : Ray Berkowski ** Truth : Le Prix de la vérité (2015) : Bill Burkett ** Cell (2016) : Charles Ardai ** Gold (2017) : Clive Coleman ** Gotti (2018) : Aniello Dellacroce * Anthony Perkins dans : (4 films) ** Quelqu'un derrière la porte (1971) : Laurence Jeffries ** Les Loups de haute mer (1979) : Lou Kramer ** Psychose 2 (1983) : Norman Bates ** Psychose 3 (1986) : Norman Bates * Sam Elliott dans : (4 films) ** The Alibi (2006) : The Mormon ** À la croisée des mondes : La Boussole d'or (2007) : Lee Scoresby ** Où sont passés les Morgan ? (2009) : Clay Wheeler ** In the Air (2009) : Maynard Finch * Ian McShane dans : ** Salaud (1971) : Wolfe Lissner ** Scoop (2006) : Joe Strumble ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence (2011) : Barbe-Noire * Peter Coyote dans : ** A Grande Arte (1991) : Mandrake ** Docteur Patch (1998) : Bill Davis ** Northfork (2003) : Eddie * Peter Simonischek dans : ** Rouge rubis (2013) : Comte Saint-Germain ** Bleu saphir (2014) : Comte Saint-Germain ** Vert émeraude (2016) : Comte Saint-Germain * Richard Jordan dans : ** Yakuza (1974) : Dusty ** Le Secret de mon succès (1987) : Howard Prescott * Michael Gothard dans : ** Les Sept Cités d'Atlantis (1978) : Atmir ** Lifeforce (1985) : Pr. Bukovsky * Michael Murphy dans : ** Manhattan (1979) : Yale ** L'Année de tous les dangers (1982) : Pete Curtis * Paul Gleason dans : ** The Breakfast Club (1985) : Richard Vernon ** Sex Academy (2001) : Richard Vernon * Lance Henriksen dans : ** Aliens, le retour (1986) : Bishop (scène supplémentaire de la version longue) ** Chasse à l'homme (1993) : Emil Fouchon * John Mahoney dans : ** Éclair de lune (1987) : Perry ** Les Filous (1987) : Moe Adams * Burt Reynolds dans : ** Malone, un tueur en enfer (1987) : Malone ** King Rising, au nom du roi (2007) : Roi Konreid * Terence Stamp dans : ** Le Sicilien (1987) : Prince Borsa ** Song for Marion (2012) : Arthur Harris * Tom Skerritt dans : ** Texas Rangers : La Revanche des justiciers (2001) : Richard Dukes ** Whiteout (2009) : Dr. Fury * Ron Leibman dans : ** Auto Focus (2002) : Lenny ** Garden State (2004) : Dr. Cohen * Gene Hackman dans : ** Le Maître du jeu (2003) : Rankin Finch ** Bienvenue à Mooseport (2004) : Monroe Cole * Geoffrey Lewis dans : ** Blueberry, l'expérience secrète (2004) : Greg Sullivan ** The Devil's Rejects (2005) : Roy Sullivan * Peter O'Toole dans : ** Lassie (2005) : Duke ** Stardust (2007) : le roi de Stormhold * Alan Alda dans : ** Le Casse de Central Park (2011) : Arthur Shaw ** Peace, Love et plus si affinités (2012) : Carvin * 1965 : Super 7 appelle le Sphinx : Martin Stevens dit « Citation|Super 7 » (Roger Browne) * 1966 : La Curée : Maxime Saccard (Peter McEnery) * 1967 : Tire encore si tu peux : l'étranger métis (Tomás Milián) * 1968 : Barbarella : l'Ange (John Phillip Law) * 1968 : Duffy, le renard de Tanger : l'espagnol, fournisseur d'armes (Tutte Lemkow) * 1968 : Les Feux de l'enfer : Greg Parker (Jim Hutton) * 1969 : Fleur de Cactus : Igor Sullivan (Rick Lenz) * 1969 : Sept hommes pour Tobrouk : Charlie (Fabrizio Moroni) * 1970 : Airport : le jeune passager à lunettes (?) * 1970 : Les Cicatrices de Dracula : Simon Carlson (Dennis Waterman) * 1970 : La Fille de Ryan : commandant Randolph Doryan (Christopher Jones) * 1971 : Le Dossier Anderson : Spencer (Dick Anthony Williams) * 1971 : Ce plaisir qu'on dit charnel : Jonathan Fuerst (Jack Nicholson) * 1971 : Les Chiens de paille : Harry Niles (David Warner) * 1971 : Big Jake : Michael McCandles (Christopher Mitchum) * 1971 : Les Cavaliers : Mukhi (David de Keyser) * 1972 : Cosa Nostra : Buster (Franco Borelli) * 1973 : Mondwest : un technicien (Robert Patten) * 1973 : Complot à Dallas : Tim (Colby Chester) * 1974 : Flesh Gordon : le prince Pédalo (Lance Larsen) * 1975 : Supervixens : Clint Ramsey (Charles Pitts) * 1976 : Le Voyage des damnés : le premier officier (David Daker) * 1977 : Annie Hall : l'homme au cinéma (Russell Horton) * 1977 : La Dernière Vague : David Burton (Richard Chamberlain) * 1978 : Le Jeu de la puissance : Colonel Hakim (?) * 1978 : La Fureur du danger : Roger Deal (Robert Klein) * 1978 : Sauvez le Neptune : Lieutenant Phillips (Christopher Reeve) * 1978 : Le Chat qui vient de l'espace : M. Stallwood (Roddy McDowall) * 1978 : La Grande Bataille : le chef du commando de parachutistes (Giacomo Rossi Stuart) * 1979 : Le Cavalier électrique : Dietrich (James B. Sikking) * 1979 : Yanks : John (William Devane) * 1979 : Mean Dog Blues : Paul Ramsey (Gregg Henry) * 1980 : Garçonne : Paul (Eric Allen) * 1980 : Le Lion du désert : le prince Amedeo (Sky du Mont) * 1981 : New York 1997 : Romero (Frank Doubleday) * 1982 : Le Choix de Sophie : Nathan (Kevin Kline) * 1982 : Frances : Clifford Odets (Jeffrey DeMunn) * 1982 : Gandhi : Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru (Roshan Seth) * 1982 : Grease 2 : M. Stuart (Tab Hunter) * 1983 : Vendicator : Nesfero (Johnny Monteiro) * 1983 : Wargames : M. Lightman (William Bogert) * 1984 : Le Bounty : John Fryer (Daniel Day-Lewis) * 1984 : Il était une fois en Amérique : James Conway O'Donnell (Treat Williams) (1er doublage) * 1984 : Birdy : M. Columbato (Sandy Baron) (1er doublage) * 1985 : Le Secret de la pyramide : le professeur Rathe (Anthony Higgins) * 1985 : D.A.R.Y.L. : Andy Richardson (Michael McKean) (1er doublage) * 1985 : Santa Claus : BZ (John Lithgow) * 1985 : L'Année du dragon : Joey Tai (John Lone) * 1985 : Tutti Frutti : Frère Constance (Jay Patterson) * 1985 : Natty Gann : Sol Gann (Ray Wise) * 1985 : Teen Wolf : Harold Howard (James Hampton) * 1986 : Peggy Sue s'est mariée : Jack Kelcher (Don Murray) * 1986 : Les Coulisses du pouvoir : le candidat sénateur de l'Ohio Jerome Cade (J. T. Walsh) * 1986 : Highlander : Ron Berglas (Erik Powell) * 1986 : Le Flic était presque parfait : le marchand d'armes (Austin Pendleton) * 1986 : À propos d'hier soir... : Mr. Favio (George DiCenzo) * 1987 : Extrême préjudice : Larry McRose (Clancy Brown) * 1988 : Élémentaire, mon cher... Lock Holmes : l'inspecteur Lestrade (Jeffrey Jones) * 1988 : Vendredi 13, chapitre 7 : Un nouveau défi : le docteur Crews (Terry Kiser) * 1988 : Y a-t-il un flic pour sauver la reine ? : Vincent Ludwig (Ricardo Montalbán) * 1988 : La Septième Prophétie : le révérend (John Heard) * 1988 : Les Clowns tueurs venus d'ailleurs : le shérif Curtis Mooney (John Vernon) * 1988 : Colors : Melindez (Rudy Ramos) * 1989 : Calme blanc : le docteur (George Shevtsov) * 1989 : L'Amour est une grande aventure : Jake Fedderman (Joel Brooks) * 1989 : L'Aventure extraordinaire d'un papa peu ordinaire : Domingo Villaverde (Jean Carlo Simancas) * 1990 : Henry et June : Henry Miller (Fred Ward) * 1990 : Le Bûcher des vanités : Sir Gerald Moore (Robert Stephens) * 1990 : L'Exorciste, la suite : le docteur Temple (Scott Wilson) * 1990 : Fire Birds : Brad Little (Tommy Lee Jones) * 1990 : Affaires privées : Nicholas Hollander (Mike Figgis) * 1991 : Le Festin nu : Bill Lee (Peter Weller) * 1991 : La Manière forte : Party Crasher (Stephen Lang) * 1991 : Ombres et Brouillard : l'étrangleur (Michael Kirby) * 1992 : Bob Roberts : Lukas Hart III (Alan Rickman) * 1992 : Christophe Colomb : La découverte : Ferdinand II d'Aragon (Tom Selleck) * 1992 : La Loi de la nuit : Phil Nasseros (Cliff Gorman) * 1993 : Tombstone : Curly Bill Brocius (Powers Boothe) * 1993 : Le Concierge du Bradbury : Gene Salvatore (Dan Hedaya) * 1993 : Madame Doubtfire : Stuart Dunmeyer (Pierce Brosnan) * 1993 : L'Extrême Limite : Max Waxman (Jonathan Banks) * 1996 : Du Vent dans les saules : le chef des belettes (Anthony Shyer) * 1996 : Lame de fond : Francis Beaumont (David Selby) * 1997 : Tennessee Valley : Reece McHenry (Sam Shepard) * 1997 : Dans l'ombre de Manhattan : Morgenstern (Ron Leibman) * 1997 : Le Nouvel Espion aux pattes de velours : Mr. Flint (Dean Jones) * 1998 : Un tueur pour cible : Terence Wei (Kenneth Tsang) * 1998 : Still Crazy : De retour pour mettre le feu : Ray Simms (Bill Nighy) * 1998 : Préjudice : Al Eustis (Sydney Pollack) * 1999 : Man on the Moon : Ed Weinberger (Peter Bonerz) * 1999 : Agnes Browne : Tom Jones (dans son propre rôle) * 1999 : Anna et le Roi : général Alak (Randall Duk Kim) * 2000 : Un thé avec Mussolini : Mussolini (Claudio Spadaro) * 2002 : American Party : Vance Wilder Sr. (Tim Matheson) * 2002 : Influences : Cary Launer (Ryan O'Neal) * 2002 : Le Club des empereurs : Sénateur Bell (Harris Yulin) * 2004 : Melinda et Melinda : Max (Larry Pine) * 2004 : Tout ou rien : Vincent « Vince » Hopgood (Paul Hogan) * 2005 : The Weather Man : Robert Spritzel (Michael Caine) * 2005 : A History of Violence : Carl Fogarty (Ed Harris) * 2006 : The Holiday : Dustin Hoffman (dans son propre rôle) * 2006 : Jugez-moi coupable : Nick Calabrese (Alex Rocco) * 2006 : Mon vrai père et moi : Doug Clayton (Edward Herrmann) * 2007 : Hot Fuzz : le révérend Philip Shooter (Paul Freeman) * 2007 : Shoot 'Em Up : Que la partie commence : Hammerson (Stephen McHattie) * 2007 : Kill Bobby Z : Johnson (Keith Carradine) * 2007 : Juno : Mac McGuff (J. K. Simmons) * 2007 : The Lookout : Robert Pratt (Bruce McGill) * 2008 : Rien que pour vos cheveux : le père de Zohan (Shelley Berman) * 2008 : L'Échange : Sammy Hahn (Geoff Pierson) * 2008 : Day Watch : Zavulon (Viktor Verjbitski) * 2009 : Fanboys : lui-même (William Shatner) * 2009 : Hannah Montana, le film : M. Bradley (Barry Bostwick) * 2010 : Double identity : l'ambassadeur Abilov (Harry Anichkin) * 2011 : Hobo with a Shotgun : le chef de la police (Jeremy Akerman) * 2013 : Wolverine : Le Combat de l'immortel : Yashida/Samouraï d'Argent (Hal Yamanouchi) * 2014 : X-Men: Days of Future Past : sénateur Brickman (Michael Lerner) * 2015 : Cendrillon : le Roi (Derek Jacobi) * 2016 : Joyeuse fête des mères : Lance Wallace (Hector Elizondo) * 2017 : Death Note : le capitaine Russel (Michael Shamus Wiles) Films d'animation * 1985 : Taram et le Chaudron magique : le Seigneur des Ténèbres (2e|doublage) * 1993 : L'Étrange Noël de monsieur Jack : Dr. Finkelstein * 1998 : Les Razmoket, le film : Jean-Roger, Charles * 2000 : Les Razmoket à Paris, le film : Jean-Roger, Charles * 2001 : Barbie Casse-Noisette : le commandant Menthe * 2002 : Barbie, princesse Raiponce : le roi Frederick * 2003 : Les Razmoket rencontrent les Delajungle : Jean-Roger, Charles * 2004 : Balto 3 : Sur l'aile du vent : Kirby * 2007 : Ratatouille : Anton Ego * 2013 : Ma maman est en Amérique, elle a rencontré Buffalo Bill : Mr. Ferret * 2015 : Le Petit Prince : le professeur * 2015 : Objectif Lune : Frank * 2016 : La Ligue des Justiciers vs les Teen Titans : Ra's Al Ghul * 2017 : Batman vs Double-Face : Alfred Pennyworth Court-métrage * 2017 : On s'est fait doubler ![https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYeVRbX2hhM « court-métrage On s'est fait doubler ! »] sur YouTube.com. : l'agent stoïque (Jean-Gilles Barbier) Télévision Téléfilms * Tom Skerritt dans : ** Cœurs en feu (1992) : Jarrett Mattison ** Les secrets du silence (1997) : Norm Jenkins ** Aftershock : Tremblement de terre à New York (1999) : Thomas Ahearn ** La guérison du cœur (2002) : Johnny Pinkley ** Cyclone Catégorie 7 : Tempête mondiale (2005) : le colonel Mike Davis ** La Colline aux adieux (2005) : Fritz Grier ** Mammouth, la résurrection (2006) : Simon Abernathy ** Désolation (2006) : John Edward Marinville ** Alerte tsunamis (2007) : Victor Bannister ** Un amour ne meurt jamais (2011) : Jack Conners * Donald Sutherland dans : ** Quicksand: No Escape (1992) : Murdoch ** Citizen X (1995) : colonel Mikhail Fetisov ** CSS Hunley, le premier sous-marin (1999) : général Beauregard ** Trafic d'innocence (2005) : agent Bill Meehan ** Moby Dick (2011) : père Mapple ** L'Île au trésor (2012) : Flint * Winston Rekert dans : ** L'amour en cadeau (2003) : Joe Cunningham ** L'étoile de Noël (2004) : William Simon ** Le Secret de Hidden Lake (2006) : Frank Dolan ** Tornades sur New York (2008) : Dr. Lars Liggenhorn ** L'enfer du feu (2008) : Hank ** L'aventure de Noël (2009) : Nick Stanley * Chuck Norris dans : ** La Colère du tueur (1998) : Jake Fallon ** L'Homme du président (2000) : Joshua McCord ** Action Force (2002) : Joshua McCord ** Walker, Texas Ranger : La Machination (2005) : Cordell Walker * Stacy Keach dans : ** Ciel de glace (2003) : Pete Crane ** Le Trésor de Barbe-Noire (2006) : Benjamin Hornigold ** Nanny Express (2008) : révérend MacGregor * Cal Bartlett dans : ** Turbulences en plein vol (2010) : général Caldwell ** Portées disparues (2013) : le shérif ** Les doutes de Scarlett (2016) : le maire Ron Anderson * Art Hindle dans : ** Une proie certaine (2011) : l'agent spécial Leonard Heisman ** Le Bébé de Noël (2012) : Christopher Davidson ** Dévorée par l'ambition (2013) : Ralph Mickelson * Christopher Walken dans : ** Le Combat de Sarah (1993) : Jacob Witting ** Arnaques en Jamaïque (1993) : Jack Shanks * George Hamilton dans : ** Scandale à Hollywood (2004) : Woody Prentice ** Un Noël trop cool (2004) : Père Noël * Barry Bostwick dans : ** L'Amour à l'horizon (2007) : Martin Harper ** Romance sous les étoiles (2015) : Walt * Elliott Gould dans : ** Romance millésimée (2009) : Paul Browning ** La Cerise sur le gâteau de mariage (2014) : Max Barnworth * 1972 : Le Loup de la nuit : Andrew Rodanthe (Bradford Dillman) * 1987 : L'Impossible Alibi : Harry Nash (Ed Harris) * 1988 : Les passions oubliées : Michael Bredon (Christopher Cazenove) * 1988 : Jack l'Éventreur : sergent George Godley (Lewis Collins) * 1989 : On a tué mes enfants : Frank Joziak (John Shea) * 1990 : Enterré vivant : Cortland 'Cort' van Owen (William Atherton) * 1990 : Mort au sommet : Robert « Bob » Craig (John Gowans) * 1991 : Confusion tragique : Ernest Twigg (John M. Jackson) * 1992 : Cauchemar en plein jour : Sean (Christopher Reeve) * 1992 : Double verdict : Warren Blackburn (Peter Strauss) * 1994 : Dans le piège de l'oubli : Dr. Winslow (Paul Sorvino) * 1995 : La part du mensonge : Stuart Quinn (David Dukes) * 1996 : Les Voyages de Gulliver : empereur de Liliput (Peter O'Toole) * 1996 : Samson et Dalila : général Tariq (Dennis Hopper) * 1998 : La Proie du collectionneur : capitaine Swaggert (Bruce Dern) * 1999 : La ville des légendes de l'Ouest : shérif Forrest (Sam Shepard) * 1999 : Double Trahison : un médecin de l’hôpital (?) * 2000 : Point limite : le président (Richard Dreyfuss) * 2000 : Un intrus dans la famille : Dr. Fortunato (Ric Reid) * 2001 : Une vie pour deux : Steven Hastings (Peter Coyote) * 2001 : La Ballade de Lucy Whipple : Jonas Scatter (Bruce McGill) * 2002 : Blood Crime : shérif Morgan McKenna (James Caan) * 2003 : 44 minutes de terreur : Harris (Ray Baker) * 2003 : Ultimate Limit : Pacheco Laval (Stephen J. Cannell) * 2005 : La rose noire : Martin Darius / Peter Lake (Scott Glenn) * 2006 : Un mariage malgré tout ! : gouverneur Conrad Welling (James Brolin) * 2008 : 24: Redemption : Jonas Hodges (Jon Voight) * 2010 : Une lueur d'espoir : Jess Sanford (Sam Elliott) * 2010 : La femme de trop : le commentateur radio (Joel Haberli) * 2011 : Planète Terre en danger : Rothman (Bruce Davison) * 2011 : Allemagne 1918 : général Walther von Lüttwitz (Hans-Michael Rehberg) * 2011 : Un mariage en cadeau : le révérend Paul (John Colton) * 2012 : Coup de foudre à 3 temps : Drew (Chris Gillett) * 2012 : La Saison des amours : Jim Landon (Barry Van Dyke) * 2014 : Sous le charme de Noël : le père de Jenna (Ray Laska) * 2015 : Juste à temps pour Noël : l'homme à la calèche (William Shatner) * 2016 : L'envie d'être mère : Mikey (Shawn Lawrence) * 2016 : Une inquiétante infirmière : Wayne (John Novak) Séries télévisées * Barry Bostwick dans : ** Spin City (1996-2002) : Randall Winston ** Lexx (1997) : Thodin (saison 1, épisode 1) ** Scrubs (2003) : M. Randolf (saison 3, épisode 9) ** New York, unité spéciale (2004-2007) : Oliver Gates ** Las Vegas (2005) : Martin (saison 3, épisode 11) ** Ce que j'aime chez toi (2005-2006) : Jack Tyler ** Ugly Betty (2008) : Roger Adams ** Supernatural (2009) : Jay (saison 4, épisode 12) ** Ghost Whisperer (2009) : Don Sullivan (saison 5, épisode 3) ** Nip/Tuck (2009) : Roger Payne (saison 6, épisode 1) ** Forgotten (2010) : Bill Ramey (saison 1, épisode 12) ** Glee (2010) : Tim Stanwick (saison 2, épisode 5) ** Cougar Town (2010-2014) : Roger Frank ** Scandal (2013) : Jerry Grant ** New Girl (2014) : Robert Goodwin (saison 4, épisode 11) * Elliott Gould dans : ** Friends (1994-2003) : Jack Geller ** Shining (1997) : Stuart Ullman ** It's Like, You Know... (1999-2001) : lui-même ** Voilà ! (2000) : lui-même ** Las Vegas (2003) : le professeur (saison 1, épisode 4) ** Hercule Poirot, épisode Le Train bleu (2005) : Rufus van Aldin ** Les Maîtres de l'horreur (2006) : Barney (saison 2, épisode 7) ** Drop Dead Diva (2009) : Larry Baxter (saison 1, épisode 6) ** New York, police judiciaire (2009) : Stan Arkavy (saison 20, épisode 10) ** Les Experts (2010) : Earnest Boozell (saison 11, épisode 2) ** New York, unité spéciale (2012) : Walter Thompkins (saison 14, épisode 8) ** Hawaii 5-0 (2016) : Leo Hirsch (saison 6, épisode 23) ** Doubt (2017) : Isaiah Roth ** 9JKL (2017-2018) : Harry Roberts * Stacy Keach dans : ** Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue (2000) : Cord van Owen (saison 6, épisode 2) ** Titus (2000-2002) : Ken Titus ** Prison Break (2005-2007) : Henry Pope ** Urgences (2007) : Mike Gates ** Lights Out (2011) : Robert Leary ** Enlisted (2014) : Patrick (saison 1, épisode 8) ** New York, unité spéciale (2014) : Orion Bauer (saison 16, épisode 2) ** NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans (2015-2017) : Cassius Pride (1er voix) ** Blue Bloods (2016-2017) : le cardinal Kevin Kearns (1er voix) ** Papa a un plan (depuis 2016) : Joe Burns * Tom Skerritt dans : ** Dossiers brûlants (1974) : Robert W. Palmer (saison 1, épisode 7) ** Un drôle de shérif (1992-1996) : Jimmy Brock ** Will et Grace (2002) : Dr. Jay Markus (saison 5, épisode 7) ** État d'alerte (2004) : directeur adjoint de la CIA Acton Sandman ** Fallen (2006) : Zeke ** Brothers and Sisters (2006-2009) : William Walker ** Dead Zone (2007) : Herb Smith (saison 6, épisode 13) ** FBI : Duo très spécial (2012) : Alan Mitchell (saison 3, épisode 14) ** The Good Wife (2014) : James Paisley ** Madam Secretary (2015) : Patrick McCord (saison 1, épisode 13) * William Shatner dans : ** Troisième planète après le Soleil (1999-2000) : Grosse Tête Géante / Stone Phillips ** The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés (2004) : Denny Crane ** Boston Justice (2004-2008) : Denny Crane ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui (2011-2012) : Frank O’Hara ** Rookie Blue (2012) : Henry McLeod (saison 3, épisode 1) ** Les Enquêtes de Murdoch (2015) : Mark Twain (saison 9, épisode 2) * Scott Paulin dans : ** JAG (2002-2003) : capitaine Johnson ** FBI : Portés disparus (2003) : Lawrence Metcalf (saison 1, épisode 16) ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2006) : capitaine Kevin Dorn (saison 3, épisode 20) ** Lie to Me (2009) : Gerald Cole (saison 1, épisode 1) ** NCIS : Los Angeles (2011) : Larry Basser (saison 3, épisode 6) ** Longmire (2012) : Ira Craig (saison 1, épisode 6) * Donald Sutherland dans : ** Salem (2004) : Richard Straker ** Commander in Chief (2005-2006) : Nathan Templeton ** Dirty Sexy Money (2007-2009) : Patrick « Tripp » Darling III ** Les Piliers de la terre (2010) : Bartholomew de Shiring ** Crossing Lines (2013-2015) : Michael Dorn ** Trust (2018) : J. Paul Getty * Ramy Zada dans : ** Dallas (1990-1991) : Johnny Dancer ** Le Juge de la nuit (1991-1992) : juge Nicholas Marshall ** Melrose Place (1995) : Martin Abbott ** X-Files : Aux frontières du réel (1999) : Joe Cutrona (saison 7, épisode 6) ** JAG (2004) : professeur Alessandro Selvaggio (saison 9, épisode 12) * Chuck Norris dans : ** Walker, Texas Ranger (1993-2001) : Cordell Walker ** Le Successeur (1999) : Cordell Walker ** Le Flic de Shanghaï (2000) : Cordell Walker (saison 2, épisode 16) * Jon Voight dans : ** Lonesome Dove : La Loi des justes (1993) : capitaine Woodrow F. Call ** 24 heures chrono (2009) : Jonas Hodges ** Ray Donovan (2013-2017) : Mickey Donovan (1er voix) * John Mahoney dans : ** Frasier (1993-2004) : Martin Crane ** Urgences (2006) : Bennett Cray (saison 13, épisode 3) ** Hot in Cleveland (2011) : Rusty « Roy » Banks * Michael Nouri dans : ** Demain à la une (1998) : Stanley Hollenbeck (saison 3, épisode 10) ** New York, unité spéciale (1999) : Dallas Warner (saison 1, épisode 2) ** New York, section criminelle (2007) : Elder Roberts (saison 6, épisode 15) * Alan Dale dans : ** The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés (2002) : juge Robert Brenford ** 24 heures chrono (2003-2004) : vice-président Jim Prescott ** Californication (2011) : Lloyd Alan Philips Jr. (saison 4, épisode 7) * Peter Coyote dans : ** The Inside : Dans la tête des tueurs (2005-2006) : Virgil « Web » Webster ** Los Angeles, police judiciaire (2010-2011) : le procureur Jerry Hardin ** Intelligence (2014) : Leland Strand * Anthony Higgins dans : ** Londres, police judiciaire (2009) : Edward Connor (saison 1, épisode 5) ** Inspecteur Lewis (2009) : Franco (saison 3, épisode 4) ** Miss Marple (2010) : Comte Ludwig Von Stainach (saison 5, épisode 2)Crédité au carton de doublage. * Don Murray dans : ** Côte Ouest (1979-1982) : William « Sid » Fairgaite ** Twin Peaks : The Return (2017) : Bushnell Mullins * Kenneth Welsh dans : ** Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue (1997) : Dr. Vasquez (saison 3, épisode 9) ** The Listener (2012) : Albert Jacoby (saison 3, épisode 11) * Robert Curtis Brown dans : ** Veronica Mars (2005) : le juré chef d'industrie (saison 2, épisode 10) ** Shark (2007-2008) : Morgan Ride * J. K. Simmons dans : ** The Closer (2005-2012) : Will Pope ** Raising Hope (2011) : Bruce Chance (saison 1, épisode 16) * Matt Riedy dans : ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2007) : amiral Kenneth Kirkland (saison 5, épisode 8) ** Mad Men (2008) : Henry Wofford (saison 2, épisode 2) * Howard Hesseman dans : ** Urgences (2007) : Dr. James Broderick (saison 14, épisode 1) ** Les Experts (2011) : Dr. Aden (saison 11, épisode 16) * Bruce Davison dans : ** Ghost Whisperer (2009) : Josh Bedford (saison 4, épisode 23) ** Les Experts (2011) : Avery Tinsdale (saison 11, épisode 20) * Michael Shamus Wiles dans : ** Breaking Bad (2009-2012) : le chef de la DEA ** Last Resort (2013) : général Macavoy (saison 1, épisode 11) * John Hurt dans : ** Labyrinthe (2012) : Audric Baillard ** Panthers (2015) : Tom Kendle * 1974 : Dossiers brûlants : lieutenant Jack Matteo (William Daniels) (saison 1, épisode 4) * 1976 / 1978 : Drôles de dames : Ted Kale (Kurt Grayson) (saison 1, épisode 1) / Frank Bartone (Cesare Danova) (saison 1, épisode 2) et Frank Howell (Dean Martin) * 1978-1986 : La croisière s'amuse : Mike Andrews (Bob Seagren) (saison 1, épisode 19) / Mike Kelly (Michael Cole) / Wally (Jimmie Walker) (saison 3, épisode 12) / Bill Simmons (John Reilly) (saison 4, épisode 8) / Ron (Richard Gilliland) (saison 6, épisode 21) / Joe (Brodie Greer) (saison 8, épisode 9) et Michael Sawyer (John Astin) * 1978-1987 : Dallas : Gary Ewing (David Ackroyd) / le détective de Bobby (Ion Berger) (saison 6, épisode 16) / Frederick Hoskins (Allan Miller) / Gary Ewing (Ted Shackelford) (saison 9, épisode 1) et Mr. Barton (Josef Rainer) * 1981-1982 : Flamingo Road : Michael Tyrone (David Selby) * 1981-1987 : Dynastie : Michael Culhane (Wayne Northrop) * 1984 : Sherlock Holmes : Charles Gorot (Nicholas Geake) (saison 1, épisode 3) * 1984-1987 : Arabesque : Peter Brill (Bert Convy) (épisode pilote) / Horace Lynchfield (Paul Sand) (saison 1, épisode 17) / Christopher Bundy (Bert Convy) (saison 2, épisode 19) / Gilbert Gaston (Robert Forster) (saison 2, épisode 21) et Avery Stone (Bradford Dillman) (saison 4, épisode 8) * 1984-1987 : Supercopter : Dr. Robert Winchester (David Carradine) (saison 1, épisode 10) / Nick Kincaid (Eric Braeden) (saison 3, épisode 22) et Saint John Hawke (Barry Van Dyke) * 1986 : La Vengeance aux deux visages : Dr. Dan Marshall (James Smilie) * 1986-1987 : La Vie des Botes : le père * 1987 : La Belle et la Bête : Henry Dutton (Paul Gleason) (saison 1, épisode 8) * 1987-1988 : Max Headroom : Edison Carter / Max Headroom (Matt Frewer) * 1989 : Lonesome Dove : Woodrow F. Call (Tommy Lee Jones) * 1989-1991 : Hercule Poirot : l'inspecteur de police (Al Fiorentini) (saison 1, épisode 6) / Gregorie Rolf (Oliver Cotton) (saison 2, épisode 9) et James Ackerley (Andrew Burt) (saison 3, épisode 10) * 1990-1992 : Les Contes de la crypte : Jerry (Michael Ironside) (saison 2, épisode 7) /Dr. Trask (Richard Thomas) (saison 2, épisode 15) / Charles McKenzie (Richard Jordan) (saison 3, épisode 12) / Dr. Roberts (Don Michaelson) (saison 4, épisode 3) / Fred (Christopher Reeve) (saison 4, épisode 6) / Dr. Alan Goetz (David Warner) (saison 4, épisode 7) et le lieutenant Jameson (Obba Babatundé) (saison 4, épisode 10) * 1992 : Notre belle famille : Bob Gordon (Troy Shire) (saison 1, épisode 22) * 1993-1994 : La Caverne de la rose d'or : Tarabas (Nicholas Rogers) ; voix additionnelles * 1993-1996 : New York Police Blues : l'inspecteur John Kelly (David Caruso) / Mike Biaggi (Lou Casal) (saison 3, épisode 3) / Patsy Ferrara (Brad Sullivan) (saison 3, épisode 7) / Theodore Tierney (Michael Waltman) et Carl (Robert Sutton) (saison 3, épisode 13) et Victor Charels (John Curless) (saison 4, épisode 5) * 1994-1995 : Mission top secret : Neville Savage (Shane Briant) * 1994-2003 : Friends : le réalisateur (James Burrows) (saison 1, épisode 6) / Mr. Heckles (Larry Hankin) (saison 1, épisode 7) / Burt (Richard Roat) (saison 6, épisode 18) / l'acteur (Paul Logan) (saison 9, épisode 11) et le réalisateur (Joe Colligan) (saison 9, épisode 19) * 1995-1996 : Melrose Place : Vic Munson (Page Moseley) * 1995-1999 : Bugs : Dent (Richard Durden) / Dr. Talbot (David Grant) (saison 2, épisode 10) * 1996 : L'Homme de nulle part : Robert Barton (Francis X. McCarthy) (saison 1, épisode 25) * 1996 : Chair de poule : Mr. Starkes (Peter Messaline) * 1996 : FX, effets spéciaux : lieutenant Stone (Richard Comar) * 1996-1998 : Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue : Maculhaney (Alan Rachins) (saison 2, épisode 15) / le principal (Douglas Newell) (saison 3, épisode 14) et le pasteur à la télévision (Ed Evanko) (saison 4, épisode 7) * 1997-1998 : JAG : lieutenant Harmon Rabb (voix de Richard Crenna) * 1997-2002 : Dharma et Greg : Edward Montgomery (Mitchell Ryan) * 1999 / 2002 : Charmed : Ben Bragg (Jim Antonio) (saison 2, épisode 7) et le père de Paige (Scott Wilkinson) (saison 4, épisode 10) * 2000 : Rex, chien flic : professeur Paul Mandl (Mathieu Carrière) (saison 6, épisode 8) * 2000 / 2001 : Un cas pour deux : Dieter Möhrlein (Wolfgang Packhäuser) (saison 20, épisode 7) et Karl Hoprecht (Michael Gwisdek) (saison 22, épisode 1) * 2001 : Alias : Karl Dreyer (Tobin Bell) * 2001 : Sept à la maison : le grand-père de Sarah (John Gowans) (saison 5, épisode 21) * 2001 / 2002 : New York, unité spéciale : Darien Marshall (Simon Jones) (saison 2, épisode 17) et Craig Lambert (Craig Bockhorn) (saison 4, épisode 6) * 2002 : Do Over : Bill Larsen (Michael Milhoan) * 2002 : Les Nuits de l'étrange : Martin (Malcolm McDowell) (saison 1, épisode 25) * 2003-2007 : FBI : Portés disparus : Victor Fitzgerald (Ray Baker) et Leslie Warwick (David Birney) (saison 5, épisode 17) * 2003 / 2008 : Urgences : Bob Gilman (Michael Durrell) (saison 9, épisode 11) et Walter Perkins (Hal Holbrook) * 2003-2009 : Inspecteur Barnaby : Rupert Smythe-Webster (Ronald Pickup) (saison 6, épisode 4) / Viv Marshall (Simon Armstrong) (saison 8, épisode 6) / Teddy Butler (John Franklyn-Robbins) (saison 9, épisode 3) / Henry Marwood (Dominic Jephcott) (saison 9, épisode 5) et Seth Comfort (Clive Russell) (saison 12, épisode 3) * 2003 / 2013 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : le golfeur Ben (Robert Pine) (saison 1, épisode 5) et Norman Pittorino (Graham Beckel) (saison 10, épisode 18) * 2004 : Mon oncle Charlie : Harry Dean Stanton (lui-même) (saison 2, épisode 1) * 2004 : Miss Marple : colonel Arthur Bantry (James Fox) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2004 : Ash et Scribbs : Tim Gregson (Philip Martin Brown) (saison 1, épisode 4) * 2004 : Dead Zone : Max Kolchak (Serge Houde) (saison 3, épisode 9) * 2004 : Ma famille d'abord : Wayne Newton (lui-même) (saison 5, épisode 1) * 2005 : Joey : Benjamin Lockwood (John Larroquette) * 2005 : Killer Instinct : Robert Hale (Peter Strauss) (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2005-2008 : Supernatural : John Winchester (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) * 2006 : Power Rangers : Force mystique : Leanbow (Chris Graham) * 2006 : Desperate Housewives : Dr. Barr (William Atherton) * 2007 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : Stan Williams (Perry King) (saison 4, épisode 13) * 2007 : Burn Notice : Mr. Pyne (Ray Wise) * 2007 : Entourage : Dennis Hopper (lui-même) (saison 4, épisode 3) * 2007 : Veronica Mars : le père de Madison (?) (saison 3, épisode 12) * 2008 : Power Rangers : Jungle Fury : maître Mao (Nathaniel Lees) * 2009 : Nip/Tuck : Manny Caldarello (Richard Portnow) (saison 5, épisode 21) * 2009 : Californication : Peter Fonda (lui-même) (saison 3, épisode 9) * 2009 : NCIS : Los Angeles : Rick Pargo (Gregory Scott Cummins) (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2009 / 2014 : Les Enquêtes de Murdoch : juge Mitchell Wilson (Tom McCamus) (saison 2, épisode 5) et le prête (Neil Foster) (saison 7, épisode 12) * 2010 : Lie to Me : Leo O'Sullivan (Bruce Weitz) (saison 2, épisode 13) * 2010 : Chuck : le serveur du train (Ian Patrick Williams) (saison 3, épisode 14) * 2011 : The Defenders : Carmine (Daniel J. Travanti) (saison 1, épisode 13) * 2011 : Les Experts : Oscar B. Goodman (lui-même) (saison 12, épisode 4) * 2011-2012 : Luck : Nick DeRossi (Alan Rosenberg) * 2011-2012 : The Good Wife : Frank Michael Thomas (Fred Dalton Thompson) * 2012 : True Blood : général Cavanaugh (Phil Reeves) (saison 5, épisode 11) * 2013 : The Killing : Raymond Seward Sr. (Duncan Fraser) (saison 3, épisode 6) * 2013-2014 : Castle : Jackson Hunt (James Brolin) * 2014 : Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD : le vieil homme dans le train (Stan Lee) (saison 1, épisode 13) * 2014 : Mammon, la révélation : professeur Stellesnæs (Harald Brenna) * 2014 : Madam Secretary : l'ambassadeur Lester Clark (Robert Klein) (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2014-2017 : The Leftovers : Kevin Garvey Sr. (Scott Glenn) * 2015 : Under the Dome : colonel Walker (Dann Florek) (saison 3, épisode 13) * 2016 : Frankenstein Code : Jimmy Pritchard âgé (Philip Baker Hall) * 2016- : Better Call Saul : Clifford Main (Ed Begley Jr.) * 2016 : Westworld : le vieux Bill (Michael Wincott) * 2017- : Grace et Frankie : Nick Skolka (Peter Gallagher) * 2017 : Colony : Hennessey (William Russ) * 2017-2018 : Au fil des jours : Berto (Tony Plana) (1er voix) Séries animées * Le Roi Arthur et les chevaliers de justice : Lord Viper / Seigneur Vipère * Reboot : virus Megabyte / capitaine Capacitor / Phong / Slash (saison 3) * Action Man : le docteur X * Les Razmoket : Jean-Roger, Charles * Razbitume ! : Jean-Roger, Charles * Iznogoud : voix additionnelles * Beethoven : Georges Newton * Bêtes à craquer : l'éléphant Eugène * Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours : Philéas Fogg * Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque : Catox * She-Ra, la princesse du pouvoir : Flèche d'or (1er voix) * Les Animaux du Bois de Quat'sous : Renard * Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque : Shiryu, Hyoga, Docrates et Phaéton * Samouraï Pizza Cats : le narrateur * Double Dragon : le Maître de l'ombre * X-Men : Magneto, le Fauve * 1999-2013 : Futurama : Bender Tordeur Rodríguez (sauf saison 4), Docteur Zoidberg (saisons 1 à 3 et films), Flexo, Léo Wong (saisons 1 à 3) et Billy West (Saison 6-7) * 2010 et 2012 : Archer : Lord Feltchley (saison 1, épisode 2) et Burt ReynoldsDoublé par Burt Reynolds en version originale. (saison 3, épisode 4) * 2011 : Wakfu : le procureur (saison 2) Jeux vidéo * 2002 : Blade 2 : Abraham Whistler * 2002 : Kingdom Hearts : le Dr. Finkelstein * 2003 : Futurama : le Bender * 2004 : Rome: Total War : le capitaine carthaginois * 2004 : Halo 2 : Sesa 'Refumee * 2005 : Kameo: Elements of Power : l'entraineur * 2005 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : le Dr. Finkelstein * 2006 : Le Parrain : Santino « Sonny » Corleone * 2006 : Secret Files : Tunguska : le père de Nina * 2008 : Fallout 3 : le président Eden * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Riordan * 2014 : Destiny : L'émissaire de l'Astre Mort * 2015 : The Order 1886 : Le Grand Chancelier * 2015 : Heroes of the Storm : Ka, annonceur de la carte Temple Céleste * 2016 : Total War: Warhammer : le narrateur * 2017 : World of Warcraft: Legion : Silgryn * 2018 : Detroit: Become Human : Carl Manfred (Lance Henriksen) Documentaire * Jackie Chan : My Stunts (1999) : le narrateur Publicités * Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (jeu vidéo) (1990) : voix off * Brut (Fabergé) (1998) : voix off * Star Trek : les dossiers officiels (1999) : voix off * Télé Z (2004) : voix off * Viandes et pommes du Limousin (2004) : voix off défendant les pommes * Aviva (2007) : voix off * Lindt (2008) : le maître chocolatier * MAIF (2010) : voix du grand-père * World of Warcraft (2011) : Chuck Norris Direction artistique ; Séries télévisées * Sept à la maison * Awake * Dharma et Greg * Un cas pour deux * Do Over * DOS : Division des opérations spéciales * Un drôle de shérif * Frasier * Haute Tension * Moi et ma belle-famille * New York Police Blues * Romeo * Sunset Beach * Supernatural * The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires * The Palace ; Téléfilm * Mauvaise Influence ; Série d'animation * Samouraï Pizza Cats * Les Razmoket Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Voxographie partielle de Bernard Tiphaine sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Bernard Tiphaine (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Bernard Tiphaine (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Directeur artistique français Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue Catégorie:Incomplet